All The Feelings
by Itsreallynotyourfault
Summary: Rei and Rui's parents recently passed away, and now Rei and Rui have been fighting non stop. Rui walks in on something she shouldn't of seen, and THE LIGHTS. OH NO THE LIGHTS. ReixRui Wincest. Oneshot :D


**Hey guys! ;* Just kidding, xD**

**Hi. **

**I'm Savannah.**

**I haven't uploaded in a long time, because there wasn't a Rei &Rui Kagene section. NOW THERE IS. **

**YES. **

**MY OTP**

**Anywayss, I'm happy &going to be uploading more. :D **

**I luff reixrui. **

**Kbai. c:**

* * *

><p>"Just get the hell out of my life.." My twin brother huffed under his breath before running up the stairs. We have been having a lot of arguments since our parents died. Which was only a few months ago, but I'm kind of happy. They were the worst parents in the world, my dad molested me once when he was drunk on my 6th birthday. No one knows but my mom, and she didn't give a shit. Rei is the perfect child...sadly...I'm in love with that kid. Talking about that kid, he made me feel really bad about yelling at him. I decide to walk up the stairs and knock softly on the door.<p>

"Um...hey. I'm really sorry," I said softly resting my head on the door, my hand resting next to my head on the door.

"It's fine, just...go. I'll be down in a second." He said, kind of in a panic. What's up with him? I decided to open his door.

"No..I need to talk to-" Right in front of me was my brother sitting on his bed...with my yellow lingerie sprawled out on his bed. I'm sixteen, I don't know why I have lingerie, I mean, I'm not a whore. I'm actually a virgin. Anyways, why am I thinking about this? My brother has it, on his bed! I noticed he jumped and held the lacy fabric behind his back.

"Watcha doin'?" I said pretending I didn't see a thing.

"N-nothing." He looked down blushing.

"Why do you seem jumpy?" I walked up to him looking innocent.

"I-I'm not. Could you not get close to me? I'm mad at you. Remember?" Rei rolled his eyes.

"No you're not." I giggled.

"Yes, I am...How are you going to tell me?" Rei chuckled and stuck out his tounge.

"Oh das cute." I smiled, and grabbed his tongue with my fingers, and teased him but sticking my tongue an inch from his. He pulled away

"Don't do that." He said with a straight face.

"W-why..?" I thought we were getting along fine.

"Everytime you do that, I... Never mind. Just get out." He tucked the undergarments in his back pocket.

"No. I'm not going to get out, I'm not going to live like we are two complete strangers and we hate each other! We don't! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." I screamed and I felt my face get hot, and his expression was one of utter shock. I grunted and ran out, probably looking crazy because as I was yelling one of my bobbypins fell out, therefore my partial bangs fell in front of my face. I'm so dumb. My door slammed behind me, and I plopped on my bed, sobbing. The make-up that I was wearing was all over my face, I probably look horrendous. I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Rui," I heard his beautiful voice strain as he tried to say more, but he just couldn't. I responded with a big sniffle, I really needed to get to the bathroom to blow my nose. Rei is an obstacle, Rei y u no move? "C'mon Rui. Open your door." He pleaded. I came up with a quick plan. I was to turn off the light and right when he opened he door I would crawlo ut the door and into the bathroom I go!

"It's open Rei." I said turning off the light. He opened the door, and I started crawling, until my head hit into his leg. I realized I was in between his legs with I get to get up and my head hit his groin. He let out a huge moan.

"Seriously..." He groaned and fell to the floor, while I just kept moving. I had to escape. In the bathroom, I turned the light on and looked at my face, holy shit, ew. I blew my nose hoping by the time I walked back in my room Rei wasn't curled up in the fetile position crying. Wiping my face free of make-up I inhaled deeply and walked out. The whole house was dark. Shit, I'm not very fond of darkness. It's not the thought of monsters or ghost, it's the absence of light that chills me to the bone.

"Rei..." I started walking but ran into a wall. Behind me I felt a presence so I turned around and waved my hands out in front of me to find his face, so smooth. My fingers felt his cheeks then found their way to his lips.

"I know you want me but you can't have me, I'm too perf." He chuckled darkly.

"Please turn on the light.." I pulled his body against mine, and shut my eyes tightly.

"Don't worry." He laughed and we shuffled slowly, tripping on eachothers feet to a wall. Then I could see everything.

"You're like God, you just gave me light." I laughed.

"This is no laughing matter." He said in a monotone.

"What are you talking about?" I furrowed my eyebrows together. He picked me up bridal style and tried carrying me but fell to his knees. "Wow, can't even carry a 100 pound girl. Weak." I chuckled.

"Nope. Just kidding I can't walk anymore," He smiled down upon me, I realized I was laying down on the beige carpet while he was hovering over me. His hair curled perfectly around his face frame.

"Why?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes.

"So you love me?" Disregaurd all the things Rui says!

"Duh. You be my bro." I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't think thats what you ment earlier." He laughed.

"Obviously." I laughed retracting my arm then retreiving the lacy fabric that was still in his back pocket I held it up to his face, "Why do you have this?" His face paled.

"Um-" He disregaurded me again, and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you too." he nuzzled his face into my neck, breathing gently on my collar bone. I started to say something but I couldn't choke out the words. Tears burned at my eyes and I hugged him tightly. We are going to get through everything together.

El Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey gais. ReixRui 4 lyfe xD <strong>

**Lol, My OTP. **

**Don't be shy, I like when people review. It makes me feel happy :D  
>:3<strong>

**So yeah, I love you all, BYE :B**


End file.
